GG: 403 A Tale in Two Cities
by me11
Summary: Third episode in my S4. Rory goes to Boston, and Luke visits Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore
1. Teaser

Gilmore Girls 4.03 - "A Tale In Two Cities"  
  
Previously on Gilmore Girls:  
  
Lane had decided that she was going to go to Worthington for school. She'd talked to the rest of the members in the band, still unnamed, and since none of them had school plans, they were making tentative plans to move to Boston in the fall. The guys planned on renting a house in Boston, she of course would be staying in the dorms.  
  
"Luke can't bring himself to commit to anyone - me or even Rachel - because he's always holding back on the hope that he'll get a chance with you. That maybe you'll wake up and realize that he's in love with you, and maybe you'll see him as more than just Luke the coffee guy," Nicole tells a confused Lorelai.  
  
"Well," Emily asked from her place on the Gilmore couch. "How do you fell about Luke?"  
  
Lorelai answered her: "I don't know.but, I think there might be something there."  
  
* * *  
  
Teaser  
  
Lorelai and Rory were just walking out of Luke's on Thursday morning when a familiar voice called out to them. "Hey guys," Lane panted, placing her hands on her knees and doubling over to catch her breath. "Sorry, I ran. Really out of shape."  
  
"Hello there Kim prisoner," Lorelai greeted. "Are you on a jail break?"  
  
"No, no," she replied, still panting slightly.  
  
"What's up Lane?" Rory asked as Lane finally caught her breath and they all continued walking.  
  
"I was talking with the guys, and they want to go into Boston to check out some houses. We're going in for the weekend," Lane told them. "You should come with."  
  
"Hey, that sounds fun," Lorelai said. "And it's been a while since you saw Christopher. Do you have to work this weekend, Ror?"  
  
"No, I'm off," Rory smiled. "Can I go?"  
  
"Of course you can," Lorelai rolled her eyes. Rory sometimes forgot that she was legally allowed to do what she wanted now. "When do you leave?" she asked Lane.  
  
"Tomorrow at lunch time," Lane replied and laughed. "We can't go any earlier because Zack insists that he get his beauty sleep."  
  
"Where are we staying?" Rory inquired as they waved at Ms. Patty, who was sitting in the gazebo arguing with Taylor.  
  
"Dave rented us two rooms for the weekend," Lane noticed the quick flash in Lorelai's eyes at the idea of Rory shacking up with the band, so she quickly continued. "You and I will share one and the guys will take the other.  
  
"Sounds good," Rory agreed.  
  
"Great, I have to get back. Mama will wonder where I am," Lane sighed. "I'm trying not to make her mad before we go, in case she decides last minute to ship me off to Korea for misbehaving." She rolled her eyes and Lorelai and Rory could tell how eager she was to get out of town for a little while. "Be ready at noon Rory, we'll pick you up. This is going to be so fun!"  
  
"Okay, bye," Rory and Lorelai waved as Lane dashed off. Rory turned to Lorelai. "I guess I'd better call Dad."  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai drifted off, that familiar twinge coming whenever she thought of Christopher.  
  
Roll Credits. 


	2. Act One

Act One  
  
Lorelai was putting the finishing touches on her makeup on Friday morning. She wore it 'natural' that day, as her and Sookie planned painting some of the rooms in the inn. She briefly checked her hair once again to make sure that her braids were secure. Braids were actually a cute look on her, something she was thankful for that morning as Luke was going to help them paint. They hadn't really talked about that night two weeks ago when he'd walked her home, but there was still something between them and Lorelai wanted to impress.  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it," Lorelai hollered down the stairs to Rory.  
  
"Okay!" Rory called out.  
  
"Hello, Busty's Truckstop," Lorelai greeted into the phone.  
  
"Good lord, do you always answer the phone in that way?" Emily replied over the line, sounding quite scandalized.  
  
"Hi Mom," Lorelai forced out a pleasant voice as she rolled her eyes. "No, not always. Sometimes I answer Joe's House of Meat or else Hootie McBoobs Brothel."  
  
"I certainly hope that you don't teach that to Rory," Emily scolded. "It's barbaric."  
  
"What's up Mom?" Lorelai cut in impatiently.  
  
"I was just calling to make sure that you are still coming over for dinner tonight, now that Rory will be out of town."  
  
"Is it Friday?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes," Emily sounded shocked that she didn't know the day.  
  
"Then I'm coming over," Lorelai deadpanned. She suddenly brightened. "Unless you wanted to call it off this week?"  
  
"Of course not," Emily said. "I also wanted to let you know that your father has invited some old friends that he ran into last night. Since it will be five of us, and that is an awkward number, I thought you might like to bring a guest with you."  
  
"Who did you have in mind?" Lorelai had a sneaking suspicion that her mother was up to something.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Emily replied, her voice dripping with false innocence. "Perhaps that man who always wears the sweaters, or that fellow from the photo store where Rory works."  
  
"Taylor and Kirk?!" Lorelai cried out in shock. "You're joking right?"  
  
"Or maybe even that Luke that you are so fond of," Emily finished suggestively.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Why would Luke want to come for dinner Mom?"  
  
"Why not?" Emily asked in return, daring Lorelai to give her a reason.  
  
"I'll see you later Mom," Lorelai sighed again.  
  
"Good bye," Emily replied politely and hung up the phone before Lorelai could hang up on her. Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother's antics, and checked herself quickly in the mirror once more.  
  
Finally satisfied with her appearance, she bounded down the stairs into the kitchen. "Rory, you won't believe what your crazy grandmother just told me-" she stopped talking as she came around the corner and into the kitchen, where Rory and Luke sat talking at the table. "Hi!" she said to him in surprise.  
  
"Hey," he replied, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm early, sorry."  
  
"No that's fine," Lorelai waved her hand and poured herself some coffee, then sat down beside Luke, across from Rory.  
  
"What did Grandma say?" Rory asked her, reminding her of what she was saying.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai hesitated, unsure of whether or not she wanted to tell Luke. "She wants me to bring someone to dinner tonight. Apparently Dad invited some old friends and she thought that I would feel weird being the fifth wheel." Rory shrugged. "What are you doing?" she asked Rory and Luke, and gestured to the pile of pictures on the table.  
  
"I'm showing Luke our pictures," Rory smiled, obviously enjoying playing tour guide for him. "Graduation pictures and Europe pictures."  
  
"I like the Oxford pictures," Luke added, picking up a shot of a smiling Rory in front of the Oxford University sign. "Nice campus."  
  
"I know, that was one of my favorites," Rory added gleefully. Lorelai smiled softly behind her coffee cup at the sight of Luke and Rory together.  
  
"So, are you all packed?" she asked Rory.  
  
"Yep," Rory nodded. "Suitcases are by the door, money's in my bag. I'm all ready."  
  
"Are you going to bring these to show your dad?" Luke asked, peering at a graduation photo of Lorelai and Rory in her cap and gown. He looked over to Rory when she didn't reply and noticed that she had suddenly grown silent, the smile on her face now faded. "Rory?" he asked again, worried this time.  
  
"Ror," Lorelai leaned over the table slightly, looking her daughter straight in the eye. "You know he wanted to be there."  
  
"I know," Rory replied quietly, and Luke suddenly realized that she was hurt that her father didn't come to her graduation.  
  
"Sweetie, I thought you were okay with him not being there?" Lorelai sounded confused. Luke stayed silent, but he was pretty sure that Rory wasn't okay with it, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise. "He had to work, it was unavoidable."  
  
"I know," Rory said again. She glanced down at one of the pictures by Luke; one of the ones Sookie took of Lorelai, Rory and Luke. "He has to work a lot." Her comment held a tone of resentment "Unavoidable?" Rory sounded doubtful. "Or was my graduation just less important?"  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to say to her. In her opinion, Rory's graduation took precedence over everything, but then, her and Chris were very different parents. "At least it'll be nice to see him," Luke said, trying to be helpful. He wasn't really, but Rory had to smile at the fact that he bothered to try.  
  
She nodded to him; she actually was glad to see her dad, even if she was still sore about her graduation. "Yeah, it will be," she told them. Lorelai smiled and checked her watch, and then groaned.  
  
"We have to go," she said to Luke. "Sookie is meeting us at the hardware store in fifteen minutes." Luke nodded and they both stood up to get going.  
  
"Have a good time Rory," Luke told her, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Bye, have fun filled painting day," she laughed at him.  
  
"Bite your tongue," Lorelai spat comically. "Painting will be the best part of my day."  
  
"Oh, yeah, the Gilmore dinner," Rory sighed in sympathy. Her face suddenly lit up with an idea. "Why don't you bring Luke?" Luke looked uncomfortable, and thought that maybe they forgot that he was in the room. Lorelai, on the other hand, seemed to be considering it.  
  
"Hey, yeah," both girls turned to look at Luke. "Do you want to come with me?" Luke looked skeptical.  
  
"To your parents?" Luke asked.  
  
"Don't worry Luke," Rory looked accusingly at her mother. "Not all Gilmore's make you cook for them." Luke smiled slightly as Lorelai scowled at her.  
  
"Well," Luke drawled hesitantly. "I guess I wouldn't mind seeing them again."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised that anyone would want to speak to her parents.  
  
"Ignore her," Rory said again. "She just can't comprehend that not everyone hates Richard and Emily Gilmore."  
  
"I don't hate them," Lorelai protested. "We just really don't get along. So you'll come?" she looked up at Luke hopefully, and made her lip pout slightly.  
  
"Fine," he agreed and tried to sound annoyed, but was secretly pleased that they thought of him.  
  
Rory smiled to herself a few minutes later while she picked up the photos. Luke and Lorelai had finally left to meet Sookie, after saying goodbye and some almost-tears from Lorelai. Her mother and Luke may not be ready to admit it yet, but Rory wasn't blind; she had the feeling that if things kept progressing the way that they were, she'd be calling him 'Daddy Luke' one day.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do think of pink?" Sookie asked holding up a can of pink paint for Luke and Lorelai to see. They were standing in the middle of an empty room with primed walls. She was covered in smears of paint and her overalls had a smiley face painted on over her now enlarged tummy, just over the baby, courtesy of Lorelai.  
  
"In the honeymoon suite?" Lorelai looked unsure.  
  
"You can't paint the honeymoon suite pink," Luke said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Sookie asked him.  
  
"You just can't," he assured her. "If I was on my honeymoon I couldn't stand looking at pink walls the whole time."  
  
Lorelai snickered. "Poor Luke. It wouldn't be a very great honeymoon if you spent it looking at the walls."  
  
Luke turned red. "Shut up!" he told her, then turned to Sookie. "What you do is paint the room a nice ivory or bream color, then use flowers and furnishings for the color."  
  
Sookie looked at him and smirked. "Now that you've gotten in touch with your VERY feminine side." Sookie joked and he scowled at her. "But I think you're right about the walls. I vote for the ivory."  
  
"I say the cream," Lorelai chimed in. "The honeymoon suite should definitely have a creamy colored wall." She tried not to snicker as Luke blinked at her in annoyance.  
  
"Dirty!" Sookie said. "Okay Luke what color do you think?"  
  
Luke looked around the room and tried to ignore Lorelai's pouting as he replied: "I think the ivory." Lorelai pouted even more. "Cut that out," he said to her.  
  
"Woo," Sookie cried in her usual exuberant way. "Ivory it is." She opened one of the cans of ivory paint that they'd bought earlier; they painted the kitchen ivory and had got a dozen cans of it upon Lorelai's insistence.  
  
They each took a wall and started painting. By the time Jackson arrived with lunch for them, the room was almost done and Luke was touching up the high spots. "Thanks Jackson," Sookie greeted him with a kiss. "Luke's almost done. It would've been done already if he would have just let me do it before instead of arguing with me for fifteen minutes," she cried over her shoulder to Luke.  
  
"I told you," Luke replied as he climbed down the ladder, finished with the wall. "You're not climbing anything for at least four more months."  
  
"Thank you," Jackson said to him pointedly; he'd had this conversation with Sookie as well.  
  
"I'm hungry," Lorelai whined. They all agreed to eat, and Luke and Jackson brought the food downstairs to the lobby, where they had chairs and a table already. "Go on ahead," Lorelai told Sookie. "I'm just going to call Rory." She pulled her phone out of her pocked and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered over the line.  
  
"Hi babe, are you all ready to go?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Yep," Rory replied. They should be here any minute-" Rory stopped at the sound of a car horn. "Oh, Mom they're here."  
  
"Alright, have fun okay?" Lorelai said, feeling kind of sad about her daughter going away, even if it was just for the weekend.  
  
"I will," Rory sniffed and Lorelai suspected that she might be crying. "I'll call you tomorrow from Dad's."  
  
"Say hi to them for me," Lorelai frowned slightly as she remembered their earlier conversation about Christopher. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too," Rory said. "Bye." Rory hung up and Lorelai sniffled.  
  
"You okay?" Sookie asked from behind her on the stairs. Lorelai pouted and Sookie smiled sympathetically. "Come on, Jackson brought you coffee."  
  
At this, Lorelai brightened and followed Sookie back to the food.  
  
Commercial Break. 


	3. Act Two

Act 2  
  
Rory and Lane both dropped their bags into the corner of the hotel room with a thump. Rory allowed herself to flop backwards onto the bed by the window. Assuming that she'd claimed that bed, Lane sat on the second bed with a heavy sigh. "We have some time to kill before dinner tonight," Lane said. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I don't know," she smiled. "What do you want to do?" Lane shrugged in return and then turned on the TV. She put it onto MTV and turned to Rory.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" she sat cross-legged and facing Rory's bed. "You've been weird since we picked you up. Even Dave noticed."  
  
Rory sat up mimicking Lane. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"You're always thinking," Lane smirked and Rory rolled her eyes. "What about?"  
  
"Mom, Dad.Luke," Rory sighed.  
  
"What's going on?" Lane asked, obviously interested.  
  
"Well, I'm seeing Dad tomorrow, the first time since Georgia was born.so the first time in about half a year," Rory started venting. "Did I see him at graduation? No! Was he at the airport at all? No!" she huffed. "Oh, and Luke is going with Mom to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight."  
  
"What?" Lane cried out. "Are they."  
  
"I don't know," Rory admitted. "I thought Luke was with Nicole, but they broke up. Oh, yeah! Mom gave him the hair twirl!"  
  
"The secret move? That hair twirl?" Lane was excited at the thought of a Luke and Lorelai relationship. Rory nodded. "When?"  
  
"Last month, in the diner," Rory said. "I saw it through the window, it was scary."  
  
"Why was it scary?"  
  
"Because it's my Mom.and Luke," Rory said. "It's creepy watching either of them flirt, but with each other."  
  
"I see your point," Lane agreed. "It's like watching your parents hit on each other." Rory looked down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Yeah, except I don't actually get to see my Dad," Rory finally said.  
  
Lane looked upset with herself. "I'm sorry Rory, I shouldn't have said."  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Rory shook her head. "Mom and I had a conversation about this earlier, that's the only reason I'm cranky about it now."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better," Lane added. "I never see my Dad either."  
  
Rory smiled slightly. "At least your Dad doesn't have a choice, mine just chooses not to."  
  
Lane wasn't sure what to say. Finally: "Well, that's why you have Luke."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Rory smiled slightly, lost in thought. They were silent for a few minutes before Rory spoke again. "Are you bored yet?"  
  
"God, yes," Lane sighed in relief. "Let's go get the guys." Rory nodded in agreement and they both got their wallets and keycards and left the room. The rest of the guys were staying in the room right across the hall. "Rory?" Lane asked her, wringing her hands the way she did when she was nervous. Rory looked over to her in question. "I think it's time."  
  
"For what?" Rory asked and knocked quickly on the door.  
  
"Tomorrow night, when you're gone to your dad's," Lane said hurriedly. "For me and Dave to." Lane cut herself off as Zac opened the door. "Hey!" Lane greeted him as he stepped back to let them in. Rory followed them and closed the door, a shocked look on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Luke called up the stairs to Lorelai. She was presently getting ready to go to her parents' house for dinner. Luke fiddled with his tie and adjusted his suit jacket. After painting, they'd stopped by the diner while he showered and changed, and they were now a Lorelai's place while she got ready.  
  
"Almost," she yelled down to him. Luke checked his watch and saw that it read six o'clock. They were expected at the Gilmore's at six thirty, and by all accounts, it looked like they were going to be fashionably late.  
  
"We're gonna be late," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Sorry dear," Lorelai mocked from the stairs that she was quickly descending. "We don't all have five minute showers like you do." She smiled at him. "I'm ready now."  
  
Luke was speechless for about a second then tried to force himself to speak, not wanting to embarrass himself so early in the evening. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, she beat him to it. "How do I look?" she asked him and spun in a little circle.  
  
"Nice, you look really nice," he said, hoping to sound at least slightly cool. Though honestly, he thought that 'nice' didn't even come close to summing up how she looked to him.  
  
"Thank you," she replied almost shyly, moving her hips slightly left to right and causing her skirt to swish like a bell. Luke thought that she looked adorable. "You look nice too."  
  
She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back, almost stupidly. They stared at each other for a moment before Luke shook himself out of it and handed her bag to her. "Let's go," he said and they left the house.  
  
"You drive," she said and handed him the keys.  
  
"No," he handed them back.  
  
"Why not?" she thrust the keys into his hands again.  
  
"Because you always whine for me to go faster! It's annoying," he sighed, dangling the keys in front of her. "You drive."  
  
"No, you'll criticize my driving," she whined.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Yes you will," she pouted. "Remember that time-"  
  
"Because you cut that car off!" he cried.  
  
"I only did that once," she pouted again. "Please Luke?" His face turned red in annoyance as he grumbled and stomped over to the drivers' side. She smiled, quite proud of herself, and climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
They were silent until he pulled onto the highway and turned towards Hartford. "I'm bored," she whined. Luke looked over at her and rolled his eyes. He reached and turned on the radio.  
  
"Listen to music," he told her.  
  
"No," she replied and uncharacteristically turned off the radio; Luke looked slightly shocked. "Talk to me."  
  
"About what?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know, something," she pleaded and smiled that special smile that she saved for him, knowing he couldn't resist it.  
  
"Um," he paused. "Looks like rain."  
  
"No! Weather's boring," she said. "Something else."  
  
"Coffee will kill you one day," he smirked.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "It will not! How dare you speak ill of my first love!"  
  
"Your first love is coffee?" he rolled his eyes again and laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "It goes coffee, Rory, You Sookie and Jackson, then the rest of them." Luke nodded that he understood. "What do you love most?"  
  
Luke hesitated, but decided to tell her the truth anyway. "Rory and Jess, You, then the rest of them." Lorelai looked surprised and thought that maybe she was blushing.  
  
"What about the diner?" she asked him.  
  
Luke shrugged. "It's just a business," he said. "It can be replaced.though I would miss it." Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
"I think it's nice that Rory and Jess are at the top," she looked at her hands. Luke blushed and they were quiet the rest of the drive. They arrived at her parents' house at six thirty five exactly. Lorelai rang the bell as Luke tugged at his tie.  
  
"Stop that," she scolded and reached up to straighten the tie, right as Emily opened the door. Luke batted her hands away and turned to Emily.  
  
"Hello," Emily greeted pleasantly. "Come in. It's nice to see you again Luke, Lorelai." Emily shook his hand.  
  
"You too Mrs. Gilmore," Luke replied.  
  
"Oh, call me Emily, please," she laughed and shut the door. "Lorelai, you're late."  
  
"That's because Luke drives so slow," Lorelai tattled.  
  
"No, that's because you took so long to get ready," Luke elbowed her slightly, pointing the blame on her.  
  
"That is more likely," Richard said as he entered the foyer. "Hello Lorelai. Luke, nice to see you again." He too shook Luke's hand.  
  
"Hi Dad," Lorelai replied after Luke greeted him.  
  
"Come on in you two," Emily led the way to the living room. "Lorelai, the Applebee's are here tonight."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai sounded pleased.  
  
"Who?" Luke whispered to her.  
  
"The Applebee's," she whispered back. "Of all of my parents friends, they were my favorite. I watched movies with her, and he taught me to ride."  
  
"Ride what?" Luke smirked.  
  
"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped at him. "Horses, Luke! He taught me to ride a horse."  
  
"Lorelai dear," a pleasant looking woman in her sixties called out as they entered the living room. Lorelai and Luke joined her and her husband by the piano. Lorelai gave the woman a hug and the man a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How are you dear?" the man asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Lorelai smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"We're fine," the woman laughed, and then looked at Luke expectantly.  
  
"Anna, Alistair," Lorelai began to introduce them. "This is Luke Danes."  
  
"Nice to meet you," they both shook Luke's hand.  
  
"Lorelai," Anna began. "How is Rory doing? Emily was telling us that she'd been accepted into three Ivy League schools."  
  
"Yes, she was," Lorelai said proudly, as Luke smiled just as proud. "Princeton, Harvard and Yale."  
  
"Where does she plan on attending?" Alistair asked.  
  
"She's going to go to Yale."  
  
"Oh, that must make Richard very happy," Anna laughed and Lorelai's smile turned slightly fake. "I remember when you were younger you wanted to attend Yale so badly, just like your father.  
  
Lorelai's fake smile widened even more. Luke noticed and rubbed his hand soothingly over the small of her back for a moment. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed that her smile looked genuine now.  
  
"I thought that you wanted to go to Vassar?" Luke asked her, trying to steer clear of Yale.  
  
"I did, remember Anna?" Lorelai smiled and laughed slightly at the memory.  
  
"Oh, yes," Anna laughed. "When you were, what was it thirteen, we watched that old movie and you decided to be a Vassar girl."  
  
"Dinner's ready," Emily announced, breaking up the college talk. Lorelai led Luke into the dining room and took her usual place at the table. He sat in the chair beside her while Anna and Alistair took the other side of the table.  
  
Emily had requested Duck l'Orange for dinner, and the cook did a marvelous job on it. To please Lorelai, Emily even made her favorite apple tarts for dessert. Dinner passed pleasantly, and Lorelai only talked to her food once, which caused Anna and Alistair to laugh fondly at the memories of her doing the same when she was younger. After dinner, everyone retired to the living room as the maid cleaned up.  
  
Luke and Lorelai stood chatting with Richard and Alistair after dinner. She almost laughed out loud at the image of the three men drinking brandy like a stereotypical movie character, but held back for Luke's sake. She thought that if one of them pulled out a cigar she might double over.  
  
"So Luke," Richard began pleasantly. "Rory told me once that you were quite the athlete in your day."  
  
Luke blushed. "Not really," he replied modestly.  
  
"He's being modest," Lorelai smiled at him. "He was the star wrestler, and didn't you play baseball too?"  
  
Luke nodded. "I was pitcher," he explained. Richard's face lit up.  
  
"Really?" he asked and Luke nodded again. "Well, my company is participating in a charity softball tournament next month and we could really use a pitcher who knows how to actually throw the ball."  
  
"You're going to play softball?" Lorelai asked, holding back a snicker.  
  
Richard looked uncertain. "I'm going to participate.probably a manager. But we do have several employees that excel at the game. All we need is a good pitcher. What do you think Luke?"  
  
Luke looked embarrassed. "Don't I have to be a member of the company to play."  
  
Richard waved his hand. "No, you're practically family," he told Luke and smiled at Lorelai, one of those rare smiles that he had given her in the last few years. Lorelai's heart clenched a little as she saw her father look at her that way, as if for a moment he forgot that she ruined all of his hopes for her life. "Just think about it, let me know. It's not until next month anyway."  
  
"I will," Luke nodded. He had noticed the look between Lorelai and Richard and wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"Would anyone like a refill?" Emily asked as she came and stood beside Lorelai. The three men shook their head's that they didn't, but Lorelai's wine glass was empty. She excused herself and followed her mother to get more drinks.  
  
"So Lorelai," Anna joined them at the drink cart. "How long have you and Luke been seeing each other?"  
  
Lorelai sputtered slightly and Emily smiled in amusement. "Oh, we're not together," she assured Anna as Emily's smile widened. "We're just.we're friends."  
  
"Oh," Anna nodded that she understood and shared a secret smile with Emily. "You just act like you've been married for years." The three women laughed, though Lorelai's laugh sounded more like a strangled yelp.  
  
"We're just good friends," Lorelai said again. She looked over to where Luke and Richard were laughing at something Alistair had just told them. He noticed her watching and smiled at her, which she returned. She watched him for a moment after he turned back to his conversation, and then returned her attention to Anna and her mother.  
  
Commercial break.  
  
A/N: I replaced this chapter because I kept calling Richard Edward by mistake, don't know how I missed that! Sorry. Thanks SaraKate for pointing it out. :0) 


	4. Act Three

Act 3  
  
On Saturday morning, Rory woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello," she answered it groggily.  
  
"Good morning this is the nine o'clock wake up call for Ms. Gilmore," the front desk girl said over the line.  
  
"Thank-you," she said and hung up the phone. Rory sighed heavily and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Billy," mumbled Lane from her bed, drawing Rory's attention. "It's a nice day for a white wedding."  
  
Rory smiled at Lane's Billy Idol dream and trudged into the shower. Her dad was supposed to pick her up at ten, not too early, but they didn't get back to the hotel until late Friday night and Rory was still tired. Land and the guys had several appointments scheduled at houses around town. Rory still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her about the previous night's comments.  
  
Rory dressed quickly after her shower and packed her stuff into her bag. She wrote Lane a note to say she'd see her on Sunday and to call her later on her cell. She unlocked the deadbolt and chain on the door and slipped out into the hall.  
  
"Rory," a voice behind her caused her to jump. She turned around to see Dave holding a Starbucks cup.  
  
"Don't do that," she yelped and then laughed at herself.  
  
"Sorry," he smiled. "I was hoping to catch you before you left." He offered her the coffee as a peace offering.  
  
"Why, what's up?" she asked him and sipped the coffee gratefully. They began the walk downstairs to the restaurant.  
  
"Do you want to get some food?" he asked her, avoiding the subject.  
  
"Food and coffee," Rory smiled and followed him to a table. "You just said the magic words." The waiter brought them menus and they ordered. Once he was gone, Rory turned to Dave. "So?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to take Lane out somewhere nice for dinner tonight," Dave said. "You'll be gone so she won't be doing anything else. I was just wondering if you know any nice places in Boston; I've never really been here before."  
  
Rory wasn't completely sure; she explained to him that she'd only visited the city a few times. "One time my Mom and I found this little theater that played old movies," she suggested. "We saw Some Like It Hot. If the theatre is still here maybe you guys could start there."  
  
"Okay," Dave nodded. "Sounds retro, right up Lane's alley." The waited brought them their drinks, two coffees, and Rory asked him for a phone book. Dave got the number and phoned the theatre, listening to the automated recording. "They're playing Ocean's eleven," he told Rory as he hung up.  
  
"New or old version?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Old," Dave replied with a grin and Rory could tell that he knew exactly what kind of movie Lane would like.  
  
"Sounds good, Lane loves old Blue Eyes," Rory grinned as well. "Excuse me, could you tell us where we'd find a good Italian restaurant?" she asked the waiter when he brought their food.  
  
"Bellini's on Grant and fourth has great food, but you better make reservations now, they get busy on weekends," the waiter told them and then drifted off to his next table once they thanked him.  
  
"Okay, so we have dinner and a movie." Dave said thoughtfully. "We need something else, a stand by."  
  
"Do you dance?" Rory asked him, Dave shrugged. "Go somewhere cool, with old swing or big band music. It's fun to dance to and you can look stupid doing it. Lane loves to get dressed up and she can have fun doing it."  
  
"Okay," Dave flipped the phone book to the yellow pages and searched through the nightclubs listings. "How about.Alley Catz Piano and Jazz Bar?" Dave looked up at Rory for her opinion.  
  
"That sounds cool," Rory nodded. "And it's down town so if it's lame then you guys can find something else to do."  
  
"Gee Rory," Dave joked. "They said you were smart but I didn't think you were a date expert either."  
  
"Well, I AM more than just a pretty face," she flipped her hair over her shoulder mockingly then smiled. "Actually, Lane and I used to plan out pretend dates and that was one that she picked, for the most part. She's going to be so psyched about this!"  
  
Dave laughed and they finished their meals, coffee and paid the bill. Rory checked her watch and noticed that it was five minutes to ten. Dave waited outside with her until a shiny new Explorer pulled up in front of them-the one that her dad traded his Volvo in for after Gigi was born. "That's them," Rory noticed Sherri in the drivers seat.  
  
"Okay," Dave got ready to go. "Thanks for your help Rory. Have a good time with your dad."  
  
"Bye," she waved as Dave walked back into the hotel. She picked up her bag and approached the SUV. It was an odd beige/tan color that only Sherri could have picked out. Rory almost rolled her eyes when Sherri jumped out of the drivers seat, and overjoyed expression on her face.  
  
"Rory," Sherri squealed and gave Rory a bone-crushing hug. For such a tiny woman Rory thought that she was freakishly strong. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too," Rory got in gasping for breath after the hug, and Sherri continued her hyper ranting.  
  
"It's been so long, let me get your bag," Sherri yanked the bag off of Rory's shoulder and put it in the back seat. "I was looking forward to seeing you more often but now that you're not going to Harvard I guess that probably won't happen. Well, I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time that we do have. How's your mom?"  
  
"She's fine," Rory replied, her head spinning. She thought that Lorelai talked fast!  
  
"Good. Hop in," Sherri got into the driver's seat and Rory walked around to the empty passenger seat.  
  
"Where's my Dad?" she asked Sherri. "He was supposed to pick me up."  
  
"Oh, he had to go into work today," Sherri yammered on. "He'll be home before dinner though." Rory nodded that she understood, but couldn't help but feel upset that they didn't get to spend the day together. She pretended to turn around and play with Gigi, who was in the back seat in her car seat, so that Sherri wouldn't see the tears forming in Rory's eyes at the fact that Chris blew her off again.  
  
They arrived quickly at the townhouse, thanks to Sherri's insane driving. Rory stumbled out of the SUV, thankful to be on solid ground, and worried that Sherri's driving would someday hurt her little sister. Rory grabbed her bag out of the back seat and followed Sherri and Gigi into the house.  
  
The foyer of the house was just as Rory remembered it, as was the rest of the place, with the exception of the nursery. Gigi's room was a bright pink color with puffy pink curtains and a matching blanket. "I thought green was the new pink?" Rory asked Sherri as they put Gigi down for a nap.  
  
"What? No! Pink is in this summer," Sherri said, sounding as if it was an important fact. Rory nodded that she understood. The rest of the day passed quickly, as Sherri kept receiving very important business calls.  
  
"Aren't you on maternity leave?" Rory had asked her once.  
  
"I'm only on leave from the office, not my clients," Sherri said as if she was thinking 'man, I thought she was supposed to be smart'. After that, Rory occupied herself with Chris's excellent CD collection.  
  
At around five o'clock, the front door opened again. "Hello?" Chris cried out as he walked into the foyer. "Anybody home?"  
  
Rory jumped up from her spot on the couch; even if she was upset about her dad not going to her graduation, she still wanted to see him. "Rory!" Chris smiled as he came into the living room.  
  
"Hi Dad," Rory smiled and gave him a hug. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good," Rory said and they sat down on the couch. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," he smiled and leaned back to get comfortable.  
  
"Oh!" she jumped up from the couch. "I brought souvenirs from Europe for all of you, and pictures." She grabbed her bag and pulled out some things.  
  
Sherri came into the room then and squealed in delight when she saw jewelry in Rory's hand. "What have you got there?" she asked, sitting beside Chris and giving him a kiss that made Rory want to cringe.  
  
"Oh," Rory handed her a gold watch. "This one's for you, from Switzerland. I got Georgia this," she refused to call her Gigi out loud still. She handed Chris a white blanket with very fine lace around the edge. "From Brussels." Sherri squealed again and grabbed the blanket, fingering the delicate lace. Chris and Rory both struggled not to laugh out loud at her excitement.  
  
"Ok me! What about me?" Chris clapped his hands as he joked with her. "What'd you get me?"  
  
Rory smiled and pulled a flat box out of her bag. "It's a vintage, mint condition, 45 that I picked up in Munich," she teased slowly and smiled at Chris's pleading expression for her to continue. "Benny Goodman, just like the swing kids had."  
  
Chris looked surprised. "No way," he didn't believe her. She handed him the record and his mouth dropped. "Rory! This is so great, thank-you!" Rory smiled as Chris hugged her tight. Sherri looked over the cover with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Who?" she asked and Chris stared back at her incredulously.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how much fun are you having?" Lorelai asked Rory over the phone later that night.  
  
"Quite a bit," Rory said honestly. "Dad and I were just about to go through the pictures. Oh, and he liked the record."  
  
"I'll bet he did," Lorelai said as she flipped through the paper.  
  
"How was last night's dinner?" Rory asked fearfully, expecting the worst.  
  
"It was great," Lorelai said sounding surprised herself. "They all love Luke."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Rory quipped.  
  
"The Applebee's were there," Lorelai continued. "They were great, and Dad even asked Luke to play in his company's charity softball tournament thingy next month."  
  
"Really?" Rory was surprised. "What's the difference between softball and baseball anyways?"  
  
"Softball has bigger balls," Lorelai replied and Rory snickered. "Dirty!"  
  
"Sorry, it was just too easy," Rory smiled, not at all sorry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Okay babe, you go hang out with your dad."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Rory said. "Love you."  
  
"You too," Lorelai called out. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Rory hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on kiddo," Chris called from the table. Rory smiled and sat with him at the table. "So which first? Europe or Graduation?"  
  
Rory pushed the graduation photos to the side, not really wanting to think about that just then. "Europe," she answered quickly. Chris pulled out the first packet of Europe pictures, but Rory stopped him. "There's a system," she said seriously.  
  
"There is?" he asked.  
  
"No," she smiled. "I just thought it would be fun to freak you out." He rolled his eyes and asked her where the first pack was from. "That one's London and part of Cambridge."  
  
They progressed through most of England until they came to the Oxford pictures. "I like these ones," he told her. "Nice campus."  
  
Rory smiled. "That's what Luke said," she told him. Chris smiled tightly and looked like he wanted to comment, but held it back.  
  
"Next we go to France," Rory told him. "Mom made sure I took two copies of this one because she wanted you to have one." Rory handed him a print of Lorelai pretending to sleep on a bench in Paris, using her backpack as a pillow. "She didn't tell me why though."  
  
Chris fingered the corner of the picture and smiled. "I know why." he remembered fondly. Rory looked at him curiously but didn't ask him to explain, so they moved on. "What's this?" he asked her, handing her a picture of a sign reading 'Luke's' in fancy script.  
  
"Oh, that's the sign that Mom and I got for Luke in Paris," Rory laughed. "Mom and I argued with the owner for an hour before he finally gave it to us. Luke hung it up outside the diner last week.what?" she asked noticing the annoyed look on Chris's face.  
  
"Nothing," he shook his head, trying to overcome the sudden sense of jealousy that overcame him at the thought of his girls spending all of that effort on another guy. They finished up the Europe pictures, with Chris's favorites being the one's of Rory at the Eiffel Tower and Lorelai trying to push the leaning tower of Pisa straight up again. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked her before they started on the grad pictures.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" she joked.  
  
"You certainly are your mother's daughter," he told her fondly as he brewed up a fresh pot.  
  
"I've been told that," she smiled and waited for her coffee. Once it was ready he poured her a huge cup and joined her at the table again. "Okay," Rory pulled out the grad photos. "These are of the ceremony," she plunked five stacks of pictures down in front of Chris. "These three are the after ceremony pictures and these six are the party pictures."  
  
Chris looked stunned. "You took this many pictures of graduation? Oh my god!" he laughed and pulled out the first stack of ceremony pictures.  
  
"Mom gave Sookie picture duty, since Luke and Jackson are unable to take a decent picture and she was blubbering the whole time," Rory explained. "Sookie gets a little nuts when given a camera."  
  
"I can see that," he laughed. There were many pictures of the Dean of Chilton, a ton of Rory giving her speech, some of Paris and Brad doing their air quotes and songs, a couple of Luke and Jackson crying, Emily and Richard looking proud. There were also a complete roll of Rory getting her diploma, holding her diploma, walking with her diploma, sitting with her diploma, etc. Many pictures of Lorelai also adorned the piles.  
  
Chris looked proudly at one of Rory holding her diploma and smiling. "Can I have this one?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure take whatever you want," she waved her hand dismissively. "We have the negatives and Mom made slides."  
  
Chris set the picture with the shot of Lorelai on the bench and they dove into the after ceremony pictures. There were a bunch of different group shots of Rory and Lorelai, Emily and Richard, Sookie, Jackson, Luke, Paris, Madeline and Louise. Chris and Rory laughed at one shot of Madeline and Louise trying to look seductive for the camera in their caps and gowns, and at a shot of Rory trying to take Paris's gavel away.  
  
Rory heard her father suck in a deep breath when he saw the pictures of Rory and Luke, some of them with Lorelai as well. "So Luke was there?" he tried to ask casually.  
  
"Huh?" Rory looked over at the picture in his hand; Luke, Lorelai and Rory smiling together. "Yeah, he was there."  
  
"Oh, is he seeing your Mom now?" Chris asked.  
  
"No," she shrugged, not really wanting to get into Luke and Lorelai's relationship again - especially with her father. "I asked him."  
  
"Oh," Chris replied, then: "Why?"  
  
"Why not?" Rory looked annoyed and a little defensive. "He's Luke."  
  
"What does that mean exactly?" Chris turned slightly red.  
  
"Why does it have to mean something?" Rory didn't understand what her Dad's problem with Luke was. "I asked him and he came; he always comes."  
  
"So he's after Lorelai," Chris said, as if Luke was scheming. "I knew he was into her, he always has been."  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Rory demanded, her voice slightly louder and obviously annoyed now.  
  
"I didn't say that," Chris defended himself.  
  
"Is it because Mom and I like him?" Rory didn't listen to him and jumped up from her seat, as if to make her point more respected. "Or is it because he's always around and you never are?"  
  
"Rory!" Chris stood up as well. "You know I wanted to see you more, I just- "  
  
"But you never do!" she cried and grabbed the pictures he was looking at, putting them back into their envelopes. "You're never around, and you never were! Why is that the guy that owns the diner had more of a part in raising me than you did? You just weren't willing to make the effort to see me, or Mom. You weren't there for anything DAD!"  
  
"Rory, that's not true," he tried to calm her down. Sherri came into the kitchen to see what was going on, but they paid no attention to her. "I wanted to be there Rory, you know that-"  
  
"Stop that!" she cried.  
  
"Stop what?" Chris cried out in confusion. Rory gathered up the pictures and started packing them into her bag.  
  
"Stop saying my name like that," she yelled and tears started to creep down her cheeks. "Like you care about me! If you really cared about me you wouldn't have ignored me for fifteen years. I was just the daughter you had every time you felt the urge to see the East coast again."  
  
"Rory no! That's not true; I love you!" he tried to grab her shoulder but she pulled away.  
  
"That's never really been the problem Dad," she said sadly. "I know you love me, you just didn't want me."  
  
"Rory stop it!" Chris said, his tone commanding and telling her that he'd had enough. "I get that you're mad honey, I really do. I'm sorry I wasn't around much when you were younger and I'm sorry that I had to miss your graduation; I wanted to be there. And I never want you to doubt how much I've loved having you in my life."  
  
"That's the thing though, I was NEVER in your life. I was just someone you visited like an old friend from high school; ten times in as many years. You move to Boston and think that Mom and I would just jump at the chance to be with you," she took a shaky breath. "All because you felt guilty for pushing us away for fifteen years. Well now I'm older, and Mom's wised up, and we're not going to do it anymore! So take my advice Dad, don't screw this one up. You've replaced Mom with Sherri and you have a brand new daughter to use to ease your guilt about me. You have a new family now," she threw him a group picture of herself, Luke, Lorelai. "I guess it's just a matter of time before you're replaced too."  
  
Rory turned and walked out of the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the tears that were beginning to leak out of Chris's eyes. She grabbed her jacked off of the couch. Chris and Sherri ran after her into the living room. "Rory," Sherri said quietly. "You don't have to go."  
  
"I do," Rory said to her. "Say goodbye to Gigi for me." She turned to her father and sighed, her face full of pain. "Bye Dad."  
  
She was out the door before Chris could reply. On the steps, she stood for a moment in shock. Suddenly, she began to cry, real gut-wrenching sobs. Her mind was racing; not only had she just had a huge fight with her father, but he hadn't come after her. After all of her words of not feeling wanted, he didn't even come after her. 'I left and he let me go,' she thought to herself sadly.  
  
Rory wiped her tears away as best she could and pulled out her cell phone. She called a cab to bring her back to the hotel.  
  
Commercial. 


	5. Act FourCloser

Act Four/Closer  
  
Rory pulled her keycard out of her pocket and approached her room. She was just about to open the door when she suddenly remembered the comments that Lane had made earlier that night. She was hesitant to go inside incase she was interrupting something between Lane and Dave. Slipping the keycard back into her pocket, she instead approached the room across the hall from her own - the room that the rest of the band were staying in.  
  
She knocked on the door, hoping that even though it was past midnight, they'd still be up. The door opened to reveal Brian in his PJs. "Rory?" he asked and stepped aside to let her in.  
  
"Hey," she didn't know exactly what to say. "Um. is Dave here?" She sniffled slightly and tried to keep her head down.  
  
"Rory?" Dave walked over to them, also in his PJs, abandoning his place in front of the TV. "What's up? Why aren't you at your dad's?" She looked up slightly and he noticed her red cheeks and wet eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her elbow gently, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I-" she stuttered, trying not to meet his eyes. "Lane said. and I wasn't sure if I could go back to my room."  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked more forcefully when she skirted the question.  
  
"No," she said quietly. Dave sighed and grabbed her hand gently, leading her into the hall.  
  
"Do you have your key card?" he asked her and took it when she held it up to him. He opened her room door. "Lane?" he called out, and he hoped like he didn't look like he was trying to catch her changing or something.  
  
"Dave?" Lane asked from where she watching TV on her bed. "What are - Rory?" she jumped up off of the bed and hurried over to her friend. "What happened?" she demanded once she got a look at Rory's face. Dave shrugged that he didn't know.  
  
Rory sat down on her bed and stared off into space. "Will she be okay?" Dave whispered to Lane, glancing at Rory.  
  
"I don't even know what's wrong," Lane sighed. "Go get some sleep, we'll see you tomorrow." Dave nodded and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Good night Rory," he said as he left.  
  
"Night Dave," Rory replied absentmindedly. Once Dave was gone, Lane sat beside Rory.  
  
"Bad day?" she asked her.  
  
Rory snickered sadly. "Yeah, bad day," she almost smiled at the understatement.  
  
"Do you wanna."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Rory practically pleaded. Lane nodded and Rory laid her head on her friends lap. Lane was surprised at Rory actually not wanting to talk. Rory began to cry softly and Lane stroked her hair away from her face soothingly. With her eyes closed, Rory didn't see the worried look on Lane's face.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunday morning came cheerfully in Stars Hollow, for everyone except Lorelai Gilmore. She was awoken by an early phone call from Christopher. "Hello?" she answered miserably when the phone rang at seven thirty.  
  
"Lor?" she recognized Chris's voice instantly.  
  
"Hi," she smiled even though he couldn't see her. From her cheerful greeting he guessed that she hadn't spoken to Rory since their fight. "I hope you have a really good reason for calling this early." She was only half serious.  
  
"Yeah," he took a deep breath. "There's a problem.with me and Rory."  
  
"What?" Lorelai cast all joking aside. "Is she okay? Is she hurt?"  
  
"We had a fight," Chris said sadly. "A really bad one Lor. She stormed out of here last night about eleven thirty."  
  
"Where did she go?" Lorelai panicked.  
  
"She's safe," Chris assured her. "A guy named Dave phoned from the hotel. He said that he'd just brought her to her room and left her with Lane."  
  
"Dave called? Good," Lorelai sighed in relief at hearing Rory was safe. "What did you fight about?"  
  
"Everything!" Chris was audibly upset. "She hates me for sure."  
  
"Don't be melodramatic," Lorelai snapped. "What did she say?"  
  
"She told me that I was never around for her, that she was mad at me for not going to her graduation," Chris sighed.  
  
"Well Chris." Lorelai began to tell him the honest truth.  
  
"I know she was right about that Lor," he said. "But she also thinks that I never wanted her, and that I'm trying to replace you two with Sherri and Gigi."  
  
"That's crazy," Lorelai hesitated. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is!" he defended. "It's absolutely untrue."  
  
"Okay," she tried to soothe him. "I'll talk to her when she gets home."  
  
"Can you tell her." he sounded like he may cry. "Just tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her?"  
  
"I will," she told him and they hung up. Lorelai sighed; she couldn't fall asleep now. She decided to get some breakfast and hopped into the shower. Lorelai dressed in her favorite jeans (they were tight enough to be sexy but broken in enough to be comfy) and a flirty tank top that read 'Mustang Sally'. She primped her hair and bounced out of the door to Luke's.  
  
"Morning sugar!" Babette called to her from her porch.  
  
"Good morning," Lorelai plastered on a smile and waved to her neighbor. Not wanting to see anybody else before she had her coffee, she hurried to the diner. Lorelai peeked through the window and was that there was only one table full this early. She went inside and Luke looked up from his paper.  
  
Her heart fluttered quickly at the smile he gave her, the one he saved for her alone. "Hi," she greeted him, almost shyly, and sat on the stool directly in front of him.  
  
"Hi," he returned. His eyes softened when he saw the worry on her face. "What's wrong?" he couldn't stop himself from asking and poured her a huge cup of coffee.  
  
"Why do you think something's wrong?" she tried to sound playful but her eyes gave her away.  
  
"Lorelai," he said seriously, urging her to drop the act.  
  
She sighed and wrapped her hands around the large cup in front of her. "Chris phoned this morning," she told him. "Him and Rory had a huge fight."  
  
"Is she okay?" Luke was immediately even more concerned.  
  
"She stormed out after they fought," Lorelai hurried to continue when she saw the panicked look on his face. "Dave called Chris from the hotel just after and said she was safely back and with Lane."  
  
"She left?" Luke asked with surprise. "That's not like her, she must have been really upset."  
  
"She was," Lorelai agreed. "Chris said that she yelled at him for never being around for her, and for getting our hopes up so often."  
  
Luke had a strange expression on his face, one that Lorelai couldn't read until he spoke. "Good for her," he finally said, to Lorelai's surprise.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he said dismissively and walked towards the back. "You want pancakes?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "But what did you say?"  
  
"Never mind," he disappeared into the storeroom.  
  
"I think we need to talk about this!" Lorelai cried as she followed him into the storeroom.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," he sighed and tried to grab a bag of chocolate chips off of the top shelve, but she grabbed his arm and turned him so he faced her.  
  
"No Luke," she was annoyed at his not talking. "Obviously you have something to say, so out with it already!"  
  
"Fine!" he replied loudly. "I said 'good for her'. I think it's great that she finally told him off for all of the pain he's put her through, both of you through."  
  
"Luke," Lorelai said, her tone warning. "You don't know-"  
  
"No! I DO know!" he cried. "I'm the one that has to comfort you when he leaves you high and dry each time. And I'm the one that has to see the look on Rory's face each time it happens! She comes in here upset and miserable each time because she's scared that if she goes home and you notice how bad she feels, you'll feel even worse. So yeah, I think it's good that she finally let him know and now he feels bad for a change!"  
  
"You don't know Chris," Lorelai cried back. "You have no idea what he feels."  
  
"When? When he leaves his family because he's scared or just too selfish to make the effort?" Luke couldn't believe that she was defending him. "If he felt half as much guilt as you seem to think he does than he wouldn't do this to you every time!"  
  
"He's just never in the same place that we are-"  
  
"Maybe not in the same place YOU are, okay that happens. But that shouldn't happen with Rory," he yelled and didn't understand why Lorelai didn't see it too. "She's his daughter, and he should love her and make time for her, no matter what. Just because he's not ready to be with you does not mean he should ever, ever neglect Rory."  
  
"He had a relationship with Rory," Lorelai sighed, but Luke's words made a lot of sense to her.  
  
"That's hardly a relationship," Luke rolled his eyes. "He calls her once a week, e-mails her every other week and sees her maybe three times a year. He didn't even show up to her graduation or her last birthday."  
  
Lorelai looked like she might cry, and the thing was that she agreed with him. "Look," Luke's voice was softer now, and he put his hand on her shoulder as a peace offering. "Obviously this has been bothering Rory for a while now, and maybe now she and Chris can work some things out. This could be a good thing."  
  
"How?" Lorelai asked but didn't really expect him to answer; Luke always did surprise her.  
  
"Now he'll realize that things have to change, that she deserves better than a part time father," he told her softly. "You both do." Lorelai wiped her eyes quickly, head bent down, hoping he didn't notice. She wanted to hug him.  
  
Lorelai figured that this must have been on his mind for some time now, and was touched that he thought about her and Rory's best welfare like that. She suddenly realized that Nicole's thoughts about Luke's feelings were probably right on. "Must've been hard to come out and say that," she said to him. "You know how defensive I get when someone bad mouths Chris and his fathering skills -no matter how true they may be." She laughed slightly. "So thank you for being honest with me."  
  
Luke squeezed her shoulder briefly and then grabbed the chocolate chips. "Still want those pancakes?" he asked her, and she nodded vigorously. He turned to leave the storeroom.  
  
"Luke!" she called out causing him to pause at the doorway and turn back to look at her in question. "Since we're being honest today."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I talked to Nicole," Lorelai fidgeted. "The day she got back from your trip." Luke looked blankly at her but in his head he was beginning to panic.  
  
"What's she say?" he asked.  
  
"She.she told me about how you didn't want to commit to her," Lorelai said uncomfortably.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Did she tell you her opinion on why I didn't?" he asked with a tiny smirk, as if he found it humorous. Lorelai nodded that she did and Luke's smirk faded; he couldn't believe Nicole would actually tell Lorelai. "Did you believe her?" he asked, his voice betraying how nervous he was.  
  
"Should I?" Lorelai was just as nervous. Luke sighed, unsure of how to answer.  
  
"Do you WANT to believe her?" he asked hoping secretly that she would say yes; that just maybe she liked the idea of the two of them together.  
  
"Maybe," she looked down at herself, embarrassed. "It's kind of a nice feeling, you wanting that with me and Rory. Lately things between us have been.well, different."  
  
"A good different?" Luke worried.  
  
"A great different," she blushed and smiled slightly. Luke looked unsure of what to say and Lorelai thought she saw him blush too. "So, I like the way things are."  
  
"Different?" he supplied.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled again. "But I can't really focus on that yet, not until things with Rory calm down first."  
  
"Right," he sounded dejected.  
  
"But, in a couple of weeks, when things have settled down." she trailed off. They were silent for a minute before Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"So." he began, then seemed to change his train of thought. "Go sit, I'll bring you your pancakes when they're done."  
  
Lorelai smiled a real smile at him as she walked back to the counter, not noticing the look on his face; excitement.  
  
END  
  
NEXT TIME ON GILMORE GIRLS:  
  
"So you're going to play on my Dad's team?" Lorelai asks Luke.  
  
"Do you even know how to play baseball?" Rory asks Lorelai.  
"Luke's going to teach me," Lorelai tells her.  
  
"So am I completely hopeless?" Lorelai asks Luke, swinging a baseball bat idly in her hand.  
"Not completely," he tells her.  
  
Lorelai leans in towards Luke, lips only inches away. 


End file.
